


Акула

by KosharekMartini



Category: Brad Pitt - Fandom, Leonardo DiCaprio - Fandom, Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: BradLeo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosharekMartini/pseuds/KosharekMartini
Summary: Brad knows, that Leo is scared of sharks, so he decided to help him.
Relationships: Brad Pitt/Leonardo DiCaprio, BradLeo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Акула

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't very good, so I wrote it on russian, but you can use Google Translate ☺

– Лео, чего ты боишься? 

Этот вопрос за завтраком застал актера врасплох. Они с Брэдом уже довольно долго знают друг друга, и только сейчас Питту стало интересно, чего Лео боится. 

– Серьезно? Ты шутишь? Ну акул. А что? 

– Нет, я не серьезно, конечно же я знал. Я вот подумал, тебе стоит бороться со своей фобией, – усмехнулся Питт. 

– Хм, интересно, и как же? Поедем на океан к этим рыбам? – Леонардо дожевал свой утренний бутерброд, и глотнул чай. 

– Вот так, – на секунду Брэд исчез, а потом вышел из-за угла с большой плюшевой акулой в руках. 

– Господи, что это?! – Ди Каприо в ужасе уставился на игрушку. 

– Акула, – сдерживая смех, мурлыкнул Питт. 

Лео поднялся со стула, и подошел к любимому. И акуле. Он неприязно взял ее в руки, и осмотрел со всех сторон. Что ж, и правда, она мягкая, милая, прикольная. Но это акула черт возьми. А он до дрожи этих тварей боится. 

– Она не будет лежать в нашей кровати, – как вынес приговор, сказал актер. 

– Но почему? – жалобно спросил Питт, отбирая плюшевое существо, – Какое плохое зло тебе сделала эта акула? Хорошо, она будет спать на моей половине. 

– Брэд, это же просто игрушка, – с серьезным выражением лица сказал Ди Каприо. 

– И что? 

– Ладно, пусть валяется на твоей половине, – закатив глаза, произнес Леонардо. 

Тем же вечером, выйдя из душа, на кровати Лео обнаружил Брэда, который, в обнимку с Акулой, смотрел что-то в телефоне. Скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к дверному косяку, он посмотрел на актера своим взглядом а-ля " Ты издеваешься? " или " Нет, ну ты серьезно? ".

– Что-то не так? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Питт. 

– Нет, ну ты серьезно? 

– На моей половине, как и договорились, так что не возмущайся. 

Еще постояв возле двери секунду, Лео запрыгнул к Брэду в кровать, оттаскивая одеяло на себя. Когда свет наконец-то погас, Питт прижал Леонардо к себе, обнимая того под живот. Реакция была незамедлительная, как и обычно впринципе. Лео заерзал, стараясь выгнутся прямо под форму любимого, чтобы совпадать, как два пазла. Но потом внезапно перевернулся на спину, и мгновением позже оседлал бедра Питта.

– А теперь убери эту плюшку, и удели время мне, Брэд, – наклоняясь все ниже, так, что их лица уже почти соприкасались, прошептал Леонардо. 

– Как пожелаешь, Лео, как пожелаешь, – рука Питта по-хозяйски скользнула на задницу Ди Каприо, утягивая в длительный поцелуй. А Акула полетела прочь на пол, с интересом наблюдая за происходящим далее.


End file.
